


Man Meets Boy

by Afi013



Series: A Man Always Wants More [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annilingus, Art, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Grooming, In lust, Infatuation, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Taboo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afi013/pseuds/Afi013
Summary: The moment Waltz saw the boy, he knew he wanted him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning- older man, teenage boy
> 
> This story comes from an even larger story I've had in my head for years- in fact, this smut wasn't the original goal of the overall story. But, it fits in perfectly with the one I had fleshed out. I'm working on the story in its entirety now, but as you can see, I'm focusing on the sex ;)
> 
> Also, I use names interchangeably (Brian/BJ, Waltzen/Waltz). Not sure why.

The first time Euclid Waltzen saw the boy, he almost hadn't recognized him.

It had been years since he had first truly seen him- at that time he really was a boy, running around the playground in glasses until he had time to run off and do arts and crafts. Waltzen was never crazy about children- the only reason he had noticed them at all was because they attended the art center he annually donated to. Eventually, after a few classes, the boy came to join, and when Waltzen heard the commotion behind him regarding the newcomer's canvass, he caught himself staring.

The boy was about 5'9”, the shirt and cargo pants grievously hiding lean legs that were longer than a deceptively strong torso. His face was heart-shaped, skin perfect, a cute, pouting mouth set beneath a small, pert nose, gray-blue eyes and spiked blonde hair. He was still young, but had clearly turned into a growing young man. At best he put the boy at nineteen; at worst, fifteen. He found himself hoping it wasn't the latter.

The boy, whose name was Brian but he went by BJ, really was good though, Waltzen found. The paint seemed to be an organic extension of his being, and what ended up on the canvass was simple yet inmost. He had managed to paint four more canvasses than everyone else, and spent time watching others paint in genuine fascination.

When Waltzen finally spoke to him, BJ admitted that he was the older half of sixteen-he would be seventeen in September. The boy revealed little else; a distant look in his stormy eyes told Waltzen that the art club may have been more than a hobby.

BJ had complimented Waltzen on his paintings as well. Waltzen admitted that he had a decent hand, but it was more of a catharsis to him, a mindless work-out to get through his retired days. He truly did enjoy the club-he had in fact bought a few pieces from fellow painters.

He, of course, bought one from Brian.

The painting had been that of a street with distant houses and a growing field. He hung it in the hallway outside his bedroom.

That night, Brian invaded his dreams.

Waltzen sat at his easel, strokes of blue and green filling and swirling in the canvass in nonsensical manner. He hears a noise-he glances around him and sees no one. Just as he turns back to his project, he hears a young voice directly behind him.

“Can I join you?”

Waltzen turned in time to see BJ step into view. Completely nude.

The older man's eyes slowly roamed over the glowing, perfect body before him. His chest was broad and flat, arms lean and lithe, his narrow waist tapered down through his hips to his strong legs. And his cock...Waltzen tried not to lick his lips at the sight of the pink flesh that hung between the boy's thighs. He looked utterly delectable. He felt his cock stir like it hadn't in a long time.

Waltzen patted the stool next to him, and the boy sat down. Waltzen continued to paint, doing his best not to look down at the delicious cock right next to him. Eventually, BJ asked, “What're you painting?”

“I don't know,” Waltzen conceded.

“Did you mean to paint something else?”

Waltzen sighed. “I don't know. Maybe.”

“Do you...want a model?”

Waltzen turned to the boy, who was smiling at him with those impeccable lips. He smiled back. “Please, thank you.”

The boy stepped in front of Waltzen and spread his arms, leaning back against the table; Waltzen drank in every inch of the sight. The boy blinked. “Something else?” he asked. Before the older man could respond, BJ turned around, legs spread, head turned back to look at him.

Waltzen's cock pressed against his slacks, and the boy smiled even wider.

“Did you want to see some more?”

Waltzen nodded.

The boy pushed back and spread his legs further, revealing a tight pink rosebud in between in round cheeks. Waltzen palmed himself as the boy bent over further, giving him a better view. Waltzen rose and stepped behind the boy, his cock literally reaching out out to the desired entrance.

“Spread yourself as far as you can for me,” Waltzen could hear himself rasp. “Show me that pretty hole of yours.” 

The boy did as he was told and reached back to spread his ass cheeks apart. Waltzen reached forward with one hand and brought a finger to BJ's virgin pucker, slowly circling the unblemished hole as the boy shivered. He massaged the boy's hip with his other hand as he pressed a little more firmly against the boy- he was met with a pleased hum. Waltzen was almost panting, and he had a full tent showing. The boy looked back at him, licking his lower lip before biting down on it.

Waltzen pressed his finger until the tight ring gave way- the boy released a surprised moan. The older man pushed his finger into the bent boy, massaging his walls as he pulled out, then pushed back in again. He pulled the boy's legs further apart, kissing BJ's lower back as he continued to move his finger in him. Waltzen soon added another finger and BJ moaned again, the echoes through the empty studio sounding like music to Waltzen's ears.

He pushed his fingers as far into the boy as he could before quickly pulling back and thrusting in again. BJ was rocking back against Waltzen's fingers, his own still clutching his spread cheeks, leaving indents of his fingernails.

“P-P-Please...”

“What?” Waltzen asked, nearly lost in his own lust.

“”P-Please M-Mr. Waltzen, I-I-I need m-more...”

The older man pulled his fingers out of Brian and released his cock from his slacks, the tip already dripping. He rubbed the pre-cum against the boy's unmarred hole, getting him ready. Waltzen felt a warm wave wash over him as he looked down and watched his swollen cock head stretch and lose itself in the boy's rosy asshole. The boy's mouth was hung open, his eyes closed as he clenched around the ridge of Waltzen's tip. The older man pulled his tip out slowly before pushing it in again, enjoying how responsive the young body was to his. He began pushing himself deeper into BJ, sinking into his tight center until he was completely engulfed in his ass. Waltzen pulled half-way out before full-on thrusting back into the virgin again; he could feel BJ's walls stretch to accommodate his girth. Waltzen watched his cock disappear again and again into BJ's snug, young ass as he fucked faster. He was vaguely aware of the boy stroking himself, a whimper escaping his lips as Waltzen placed a hand on either side of his hips and continued pumping into him.

Waltzen could feel the muscles grab and release his cock as he leaned in- when he struck particularly deep the boy yelped. Waltzen rubbed the spot with his dick again, and BJ swore. Encouraged, Waltzen began pounding into him; he wanted to fill BJ until he came apart in his arms.

The young boy fucked him back, his back was arched, his head was thrown back and he took Waltzen to the hilt as he continued to stroke himself.

The pull and clutch of BJ's ass was almost too much. Waltzen knew he wouldn't last much longer-

A cry erupted from the blonde boy's mouth, and a small puddle of semen began pooling around the boy's feet. Waltzen felt his balls tighten unbearably and the contractions of BJ's ass around his cock-

Finally, he exploded deep inside the boy.

At least, that's what he thought.

When Waltzen woke up he found himself sweaty from head to toe, a spot in the sheet just above his navel was damp and sticky, his cock semi-hard. He almost laughed- when was the last time he'd had a wet dream?

He gathered the soiled sheet and placed it in his laundry hamper. He laid back down and stretched with a yawn.

When he closed his eyes, he could see BJ's newly ravaged asshole, gaping and pulsing from the invasion it took, Waltzen's come dripping out of his closing hole and down his thighs.

Waltzen grabbed hold of his cock and thought of his perfect ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an unexpected night, Brian/BJ reaches out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about changing the names. Just trying to get you used to them I guess.

The boy had come over a few hours after he called, looking frankly haggard and distressed. Waltz insisted that the first thing the boy do was take a nice, hot shower, followed by a late night meal. Waltzen did his best not to sound excited about the boy's misfortune with his parents. Ever since he first spoke to BJ, Waltzen could hardly keep him out of his head. Plenty of times he imagined the teen artist naked and begging to be fucked- and to now have him in his house, in his shower...

He thought of the water running down his smooth, sculpted pale body, off his cock, down in between his perfect ass cheeks-

He palmed himself and fixed himself an ice-cold glass of water while heating up the boy's food. That wasn't how Waltzen wanted to express desires.

When the boy was finally clean and comfortable, it was well past midnight. Waltzen had given Brian clothes to sleep in and showed him to his spare bedroom.

Waltz had been settling into his won bed, the early hours having taken their control, when he head a soft knock at his door.

Waltz, who was just drifting to sleep, was now wide awake. “Come in.”

His door creaked open, and in walked BJ. The young man had on a blue silk button-up with white boxers. “Sorry,” the boy mumbled softly. “I...I couldn't really sleep.”

Waltz quickly rose from his king-sized bed. “Is something wrong? Are you comfortable?”

“Oh yeah, thanks,” the boy said with a nod. “I guess-...”

For a moment the boy was silent. Waltz truly felt bad for him. “You guess what?” he eventually asked.'

“I guess...I guess I just don't want to be alone right now.”

There was a moment of silence before Brian asked, “Can I stay in here with you?”

It's a good thing Waltz was sitting down, because his legs almost went numb. “Of course,” he relented without any fight.

Brian gave a small smile before walking around to the other side of the bed. Waltz slowly slipped back into bed as he watched Brian lift up the covers and climb in after him. The young man immediately squirmed to get close to him, shifting until his back was against Waltzen's chest. The older man hoped he couldn't feel his quickening heartbeat. Brian's neck was close enough to kiss. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. His skin was as smooth as satin, his waist and chest were trim, muscles lithe. His hand slowly drifted across the boy's chest, enjoying the feel of his soft, ethereal skin. Eventually, Brian turned to him. 

Waltzen had no idea what to say.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “For letting me stay here.”

He then leaned forward and kissed Waltzen.

Waltz’s eyes sprang open, the warmth of the boy's lips sending a jolt throughout every inch of him.

Before he could move, Waltz placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck and gently spread his lips apart with his tongue. The boy's tongue tentatively slid along side Waltz's, grazing his teeth and dipping into the waiting mouth of the older man. Waltz pulled his lips closer and took him completely into his arms. The boy's clean, light scent filled his nose, sweeter than practically anything he had ever had before.

Waltz's other hand slowly floated down Brian's lean body, feeling his young toned chest even through his nightshirt, until his large hand was cupping the young boy's crotch through his pajama pants. To his immeasurable delight, he found the boy hardening at his touch. Waltz reminded himself to slow down, to savor every moment. He eased the pressure from his palm and let his fingertips graze his growing bulge, teasing and caressing the pure one. Brian let out a small gasp, and whether he knew it or not, his hips pressed forward. Waltz began to slowly stroke as he pressed his lips harder against Brian, his tongue darting in and out of the boy's mouth, remembering every kiss and swirl of his young, inexperienced tongue. Well, he could tell the boy had been kissed before (the boy was a teenager, after all), but clearly by someone who had no idea what they were doing.

Brian had been kissed by boys; Waltz would make sure he knew what it felt like to be kissed- and taken- by a man.

The boy brought his arms up and around Waltz's shoulders, and Waltz used the opportunity to slide his hand underneath the front of the boy's pants. The boy was surprisingly long- Waltz himself was getting excited by feeling the velvety-smooth skin of his shaft. Brian released another breathy gasp, and Waltz knew he needed more. As much as he could get.

Waltz loosened his grip on the boy's cock and slid his hand around to the perfect softness that was his ass, massaging them gently between his large hands before dipping in between them. The older man gently pushed a finger in between the boy's glorious orbs and rubbed slow circles against his unblemished hole. A delicate moan escaped the blonde's luscious lips and he threw back his head, exposing his neck to Waltz; he covered it in kisses. Waltz nipped and sucked along the boy's neck and jawline, the feel of his naked skin driving him mad. He swiped his tongue along the boy's pulse point, and it sent shivers down his spine. Waltz grinned at the magnificent sight as he pressed ever so slightly at the boy's entrance. When Brian moaned again, Waltz pushed himself on top of him, gaining access to prime view of the treat below him. For a few moments he was in complete awe. The boy was completely smooth and flawless, his flushed white skin looking almost porcelain in the moonlight. A faint trace of six-pack abs could be traced, and it looked like helping out at the art studio had made his sinewy arms toned. His slim waist scaled down to a pair of long legs, and in between his parted thighs, was a fully erect, long, beautiful cock, the head swollen and twitching from anticipation. Waltz kissed Brian again, more heatedly this time, the lust more than apparent.

Waltz rubbed his aching clothed cock against the boy's as he sucked on his perfect lips. He left a trail of kisses along BJ's collarbone, then dragged his tongue down his chest until he came to suck on a pebbled pink nipple; the tender mews the boy made were delectable. He teased his nipple with the tip of his tongue, his slick tongue swirling around it again and again. He ran a swipe over his chest. Waltz slowly let his kisses trek lower, tongue sweeping over the slim but firm abs, until he was tonguing the crease of his hips. Waltz held the boy down with his large hands as he began to squirm. He kissed the boy on the inside of his thighs, then his groin, then lightly on his cock.

Waltz slowly licked the underside of the boy's cock, then took the tip in his mouth. He looked up at BJ, making sure he watched his head bob up and down, more and more of his cock disappearing into the older man's mouth, Waltz took his time, marveling the boy's cock with his lips and tongue. Barely able to contain his wanton moans, Waltz eased his cock in his mouth, slowly; he never would've guessed the boy had such an impressive package, one that easily hit the back of his throat. The more Waltz sucked, the more he realized the young man could really have whomever he wanted with his girthy blessings. He wasn't sure if anyone had been able to take him in completely, but he was determined to show the boy a new pleasure. But not all at once. He needed his time with BJ.

After a few minutes of slow, caressing minutes of Waltz pleasing the boy orally, he gave one last, hard suck before releasing the younger man, who practically whined in frustration. Waltz chuckled and lifted the boy's legs, pushing them as wide and far-back as possible until he saw the boy's pink hole. It was beyond the exquisiteness Waltz imagined; tight and untouched, a small, sensitive rosebud nestled in between two bubbled cheeks. He looked good enough to eat.

Waltz spread the boy's cheeks further, leaned forward and began teasing his virgin hole.

The boy practically howled as he grabbed the back of his knees, giving Waltz complete access.

Waltz stroked the boy's entrance with the tip of his tongue, each and every one of them pulling another moan and yelp from his tight body. He felt BJ's most sensitive area quiver and twitch as he soothed and rubbed it. He kissed it softly before slowly pushing the tip of his tongue inside, stopping to let BJ feel the new sensation. He pulled out and wet his tongue before probing again, continuing to pull in and out of him; after a few strokes he wiggled his tongue against the boy's inner walls, making him almost choke. The boy swore, all inhibitions gone as he cried out every single expletive he knew- making Waltz push himself in further, feeling the boy's ring clench tightly around him. He let his tongue slide in and out, gentle at first, easing the sweet boy into it; but soon the boy began to push against his face, moving his slender hips to Waltz's thrusts, taking in as much as he could until Waltz was full-on fucking him with his tongue. It was delicious, more than Waltz had ever dreamed of. The sounds the boy made were enough to make Waltz's cock hurt.

He rose to his knees and quickly pulled down his pajama pants, exposing his fully-erect and leaking penis. He lined his cock up with the boy's hole, pressing against it lightly. BJ released a throaty whimper, and Waltz repeated the motion. Waltz did it once more, but this time eased the head in as he did so. The boy wailed as Waltz moved his tip around inside of him, slowly stretching his new hole to fit him and his mature girth. Waltz slowly pushed himself in some more, rocking himself back and forth in the younger boy. BJ's fingernails dug into the pillows underneath them and he bit his lip hard. Waltz was already lost; before he could come to grips with what was going on, he leaned in completely, sinking into the boy's taught hole all the way to the hilt.

The boy hissed as Waltz slowly pulled out and pushed in again; he rubbed BJ's cock as he opened him, his hips slowly moving to ensure he hit the boy's sweet spot. He grabbed the boy's ankles and spread his legs as wide as he could before shoving his aching cock deep, his self control becoming as lost as he was himself inside the young boy. He wanted to be gentle but he felt his self-control slipping through his hands like water. The more he felt the boy's snug insides around his cock, the more he needed to feel it again. As soon as he pulled himself out he dove back in, quicker than before, the boys back pushed hard against the mattress. It felt so good to finally be inside him, to fuck him as hard as he desired, to no longer wish and dream about the young tease. Waltz readjusted his grip before plunging in again, his hips snapping back and forth on their own accord. Soon his balls were slapping the boy's perfect ass; BJ jerked himself furiously as Waltz lifted his hips to align with his, making the boy's back arch off of the bed. The sight of his thick rock-hard cock disappear into the boy's ass again and again and again-

He slammed his desperate cock into BJ, the feel of his tight ring gripping him driving him wild. He buried his cock completely, shoving himself inside with such vigor that he wasn't even pulling out anymore, merely pulling back just enough to the young boy good, to get deep inside him like no one else had... his brain went blank and every part of his body but his cock went numb, the heat building up rapidly in his balls and hips and cock...and Waltz felt himself explode; his hot seed spilled inside the boy's newly popped cherry. He shouted as he came and the boy did too, keening as Waltz pumped his inner walls full to the brim with come, his own squirting onto his chest. Waltz's thrusts continued as they came down, the older man bending down to passionately kiss the former virgin. Waltz eventually pulled himself out of the boy and rubbed the boy there as his come began to pool out of him. Waltz wanted to cry at the empty feeling of no longer being inside him, but instead shoving his tongue in his mouth and his finger back in, pushing his cum back deep into the boy. Waltz and BJ eventually laid on their side, sated, BJ's back and ass pressed against Waltz's chest. Waltz wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his neck, taking in every scent and flavor as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian tried not to be too obvious watching the older gentleman whom he was told to call Waltz. He didn’t want to cause trouble (even though he was of legal age), but he did want to see if he could get his attention; Brian had wanted to see him again since he first spent the night. He pretended to look at the small paint cans, eventually settling for some random shade before turning and walking back to his easel, making sure to cross slow and close enough to be seen by the handsome silver fox.

Brian set the paint down at his station, pretending to check his paintbrushes as he glanced up; he and Waltz locked eyes before Brian looked away again. He set his brushes down and silently left the room. He turned left into the hallway and made his way through two double doors, leading to the “storage area” of the center. He traveled down the gray art-covered halls until he reached two doors, one marked “Men”, then slipped in. The bathroom was a small one, one urinal, two sinks, three stalls, one window. This bathroom mostly stayed empty because there were newer, less-cluttered ones closer by. Brian never ran into anyone back there.

Once inside, Brian waited by a sink and undid the top button of his khakis before sliding his hand inside and grasping his dick.

Thankfully, Brian didn’t have to wait too long before Waltz quietly stepped in. His smile became lustful as Brian lifted his fully-erect cock from his pants. Waltz closed in on him and planted his lips on Brian’s, one hand behind his neck, the other closing around his exposed cock. Brian could feel himself sinking into the man’s deepening kiss, his tongue clashing with his, his hips slowly rocking as Waltz began rubbing him. The way the older man touched him sent volts throughout his entire body, making his nipples hard almost instantly. He moaned against Waltz’s lips as he tortured him with firm but slow strokes; he could feel his slickness being spread along his length, making him glide like silk against the man’s palm. 

Suddenly the stroking stopped and Brian choked back a whine just in time for him to be spun around. He braced himself against the sink as his pants and underwear were yanked to the floor. Waltz began massaging his lower back; glancing in the mirror Brian could see Waltz’s darkened eyes transfixed on his smooth body. It sent shivers up and down Brian’s spine.

Waltz began rubbing his engorged cock between Brian’s cheeks, and Brian could feel himself twitch again.

“Mm-mmm,” Waltz purred as he ran his entire length along his crevice. A wetness pressed lightly against Brian’s tight hole and they moaned in unison. Waltz rubbed his tip against him in slow tantalizing circles...the feel was intoxicating, nearly making Brian’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Waltz pressed into him again, harder, and it made Brian moan even louder.

It became a garbled gasp as Waltz pushed himself in.

He was slow at first, easing fimself inside, letting Brian get used to the feel of him again. Brian’s fingers gripped the sink tightly as he felt himself being stretched open. The dull, painful ache was slowly replaced by a smoldering heat. The way the older man rocked into him made Brian’s body warm as if a wave of light flowed over him, starting with his tight, sensitive ring.

Waltz slowly pushed himself in completely, letting out a whispered croon as his balls rested against Brian’s ass cheeks. Brian had never felt so full, brimming to the seam with satisfaction-

Waltz shifted inside of him, moving his thick cock around, rubbing himself against Brian’s supple walls. Waltz grunted as he began thrusting.

Brian slowly started moving his hips in tandem, savoring the way he slid in and out of him. The sound of his ass hitting the older man’s hips made Brian’s nipples rock-hard again. He mewled and pushed back against Waltz, taking in every inch as best as he could like the first night. Waltz’s fingernails dug into Brian’s hip, he could feel them, but it just intensified the cravings he'd been feeling.

Brian reached down and grabbed his thrumming cock, swiping pre-cum down his shaft before stroking it. Waltz began picking up steam as he thumped into his ass, shoving himself to the hilt. Brian could feel his face grow red as Waltz’s cock continued to probe him; he brushed against the teen’s prostate and his eyelids became heavy. A loud gasp escaped Brian’s lips, and his ass cheeks involuntarily clenched.

“Gah-fuck!” Waltz bore into Brian harsh and deep before placing a hand on his shoulder and pumping himself into him. Waltz’s cock pressed against Brian’s prostate again and again; Brian had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He fisted his jerking cock, yanking it harder, faster...he could feel more pre-cum drip down his hard shaft, slicking his fingers. Waltz’s cock seemed to reach places nothing else could, pushing against something deep within him and forcing it out the other end. It felt so good having this man fuck him like this, sending him to a new level of delicious pleasure.

“Ah-yeah-ah! So good-so tight-ah!” Waltz leaned forward and hissed in Brian’s ear.

Brian stroked himself furiously, the tug of his cock and ass simultaneously creating a full orgasmic circle. His body tensed and his balls began to seize. A shock made its way through Brian’s muscles and blossomed from his dick. Euphoria burst through and shut his brain off; his body momentarily knew of nothing else but drawing out each thrust in his ass and his hand. He didn’t know if he was making any noise- he was vaguely aware of his mouth being open- but his body felt weightless and his hand was getting covered in his sticky come. His asshole twitched as he shook out more come and it gripped Waltz tightly. 

The older man growled as his balls slapped loudly against Brian’s ass. Brian's limp body bounced against the sheer force of Waltz's hips, making him just pliant enough for the monster-sized intrusion. He shoved himself deep into the teen, holding himself there as his cock throbbed. Waltz shouted his name, and Brian felt a warmth spill deep inside him. Waltz thrust again deep into him once, twice, a third time, spreading his cum through Brian's hole. He felt amazing sliding in and out of Brian; the friction made him squirt some more. Brian didn’t want him to pull out. He wanted to hold on to his cock and be fucked again…

Waltz’s pace slowly ebbed, the older man still mostly hard and mostly still inside Brian. He reached around and grabbed Brian’s come-soaked hand. Brian turned his neck and watched as Waltz licked every drop from his fingers. Brian’s cock tingled.

Waltz licked the last stripe from Brian’s thumb, then leaned forward and kissed Brian. His tongue tasted vaguely of Brian’s jizz, but he couldn’t care less.

When Waltz finally pulled himself out of Brian, the teen already began to miss him. They pulled themselves back into their pants. Waltz left first after promising Brian he would see him again. Brian smirked.


End file.
